longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Ferruzza
'Andrew Ferruzza '''is a guitarist, drummer, and bassist from Bethpage. He has played in numerous short-lived projects around Bethpage, including As Far As The Chili Powder is Concerned, Cilantro Conundrum, and The Placebo Effect. He is currently pursuing a solo career. Early life Ferruzza was born in Manhassett, NY, on June 18th, 1999. At the age of 7, he learned how to play the drums and became very active in his elementary and middle school band/jazz bands. When Ferruzza was 14, he taught himself how to play guitar. First band (2013-2014) When he was in ninth grade, Ferruzza teamed up with some friends from Bethpage High School- Mike Rotunno and Joe Valero, who played bass and guitar, respectively, and they performed a cover of Miley Cyrus' "Wrecking Ball" at the school's talent show. This project had no name, and disbanded shortly after the show. As Far As The Chili Powder is Concerned (2015) By the spring of 2015, Ferruzza had learned enough guitar to play comfortably in a band. In April 2015, he teamed up with fellow classmates and members of the Bethpage High School Band, Josh Finkel, Adam Guarino, Alec Cavaciuti, and Mike Rotunno. Together they had formed "As Far As The Chili Powder is Concerned," a short-lived band whose only performance was at ''Relay for Life in June of that year. The band broke up shortly after. The Placebo Effect, Cilantro Conundrum, and "Nostalgia" (2016) Ferruzza was not involved in any projects for the remainder of 2015, despite Finkel's efforts to get a group together. In April of 2016, Ferruzza, Cavaciuti, and classmate Tim Ogden got together and formed The Placebo Effect. The Placebo Effect lasted one day, mainly because the members all agreed that it "didn't glue together." Ferruzza played bass guitar at the one rehearsal, with Ogden on guitar and Cavaciuti on drums. Shortly afterwards, the following month, Cilantro Conundrum was formed, and this band would go on to become a "blink-182 cover band" at Relay for Life that year. Cilantro Conundrum featured the same lineup as As Far As the Chili Powder is Concerned, with the exception of Josh Finkel, who formed his own band, Atlantic. After Relay for Life, ''Ferruzza got together with Guarino and Atlantic vocalist Kyra Bella to record "Nostalgia," which Ferruzza claimed was a "tribute to blink-182." Ferruzza recorded and wrote all the instrumental parts, while Guarino and Bella covered the vocals. After the single's commercial and critical failure, the trio decided not to move on. Dethpage and The Placebo Effect (2017-2019) In February of 2017, Ferruzza again collaborated with Cavaciuti and a few other fellow musicians to write "progressive heavy metal riffs." This ended up becoming the project, Dethpage, a progressive metalcore group in which Ferruzza is the only clear member. It was stated that a demo would be released in late Spring of 2017, but no word was given until the summer of that year, when Ferruzza surprise-released a 3-song EP on his Soundcloud entitled "Dethpage." He announced the project was disbanded along with the release of the EP. The Dethpage EP has been removed from SoundCloud as of September 2017. In November of 2017, Ferruzza released a new track on Spotify under his old band name The Placebo Effect, indicating a possible solo career, as Ogden and Cavaciuti are in no way involved with the project anymore. The track, an upbeat midwest emo song, is entitled "All Directions." An acoustic version of the song was released on his personal SoundCloud in July of 2018. Solo project (2019-present) On January 24th, 2019, after about 6 months of silence, Ferruzza released a new track under his full name entitled "Drift/Distance". The track is a 7-minute long composition featuring two parts--"Drift" and "Distance". The song explores more of Ferruzza's progressive rock/metal and post-rock influences and is his first to be available on Spotify. Discography ''Consume (2019) Influences Ferruzza mainly grew up on '90s and '00s rock music. He has listed blink-182 as the band who "got him into music" during his adolescent years. Around this same period of time, Ferruzza claims he was influenced by pop punk and punk rock bands such as Green Day, Rise Against, Sum 41, Descendents, NOFX, Bad Religion, Operation Ivy, and New Found Glory. More recently, his influences span a much larger range, listing the alternative rock / shoegazing sound of the 90s and progressive rock / progressive metal as some of his favorite styles of rock. Electronic artists such as Seven Lions, and several Anjunabeats artists serve a more recent influence as well. Ferruzza lists Scale the Summit, Cloudkicker, August Burns Red, Plini, American Football, Title Fight, Deftones, and My Bloody Valentine as some influences for his recent projects. He has also been known to comment on the hip hop genre, listing KIDS SEE GHOSTS' self-titled debut record as one of his favorite albums of 2018.